A Hunger Like No Other
by CityLites
Summary: This is a ZeroXYuki one shot. It takes place right where the anime ends, which I believe is around volume 11 of the manga. RATED M FOR A REASON. Zero and Yuuki have a chance encounter after over a year of tense separation.


A lot could happen in a year. The delicate fluctuations of seasons, the glorious beginning of new lives, the despondent endings of others. No one knew the gravity of what a year felt like better than Yuuki Kuran, for even the name of Kuran was a new addition to her life that year. Yuuki's heart ached with desire for her carefree youth. For the time when her name was Yuuki Cross, and she was nothing more than a compassionate, human high school student. That year had seen the finite end of Yuuki's youth, her innocence, her blissful ignorance. The night that Yuuki awakened as a vampire was also the night in which her memories were returned to her at last, when she discovered that she was a proud pureblood daughter of the Kuran line. After her traumatic experiences during the near-destruction of Cross Academy, Yuuki knew she was no longer a child. She was a woman, and a lethal weapon who did not even truly know the extent of her pureblood powers.

She stood quietly in the living room of the small home that Kaname had secured for her secret dwelling. Until the "situation" of the outside world was safe for the vampire community, Yuuki was little more than a prisoner. She was grateful to Kaname for taking her safety so seriously, but she was also tired of being treated like a child. Kaname had stolen any childishness from her long ago, and she wanted nothing more than to be treated accordingly. She knew that although she was not the most experienced fighter, there was not much out there that could pose as a threat to her.

When Yuuki thought of things that _could_ threaten her, her mind unwillingly flew to the one person that she refused to think about. _Zero._ Oh sweet, tragic, _deadly_ Zero. The thing that he had become on that roof top during the fight with Rido was nothing Yuuki wanted to face again, but she knew that her childhood friend still remained beneath the stormy surface. She reflected painfully on their final encounter, their kiss that had seemed to be filled with more hatred than love. _Why do I think of this so often?_ Yuuki scolded herself sadly, the past could never be realized now.

She was brought forth from her musings by a cold hand sliding along her neck, followed by soft lips and warm breath.

"Kaname-sama," she breathed in mild surprise.

"Yuuki, please just call me Kaname. We are hardly strangers to one another, in mind _or _body," Kaname replied smoothly. A deep blush rose to Yuuki's cheeks as the meaning of his retort struck her. Of course they weren't strangers. They were family, they were _lovers_, but sadly Yuuki was beginning to realize that her lust for Kaname's blood was far greater than her lust for his body. Her blushing cheeks had caused Kaname to become painfully aware of Yuuki's own blood, and she felt his familiar fangs graze over her neck, politely requesting entrance.

"Go on," Yuuki said dryly. "It's been days since you fed." Without hesitation Kaname sank his fangs hungrily into Yuuki's neck. The pain was distant to her now. She focused on the steady sound of her breath and the firm grip of Kaname's hands which were now squeezing her shoulders forcefully. When she tired of the suction she broke free and grabbed onto his arm, spinning around to face him. She loathed herself for what she wanted next. She had still not come to accept fully her new set of vampire needs, but nonetheless they would be satisfied. Kaname immediately knew what she wanted. He pulled the sleeve of his delicate black silk shirt up and offered his wrist to Yuuki. She looked at his face, and saw a mix of tenderness and longing in his eyes, a trickle of her blood lingering on his chin. _He is so good to me_, Yuuki thought sadly as she delicately sank her fangs into the throbbing vein of Kaname's wrist. _So why don't I love him anymore?_

After they had fed, Kaname had attempted to bring Yuuki to bed, but she lamely excused herself to her parlor to "study." She hated that she didn't want to make love to Kaname anymore, but the fact remained that something was wrong. She felt nothing while wrapped in his strong embrace. Nothing when his forceful lips held hers, nothing when his commanding voice told her he loved her.

_I just need a break_, Yuuki thought resolutely. _I need to take a walk, to get out of this smothering closeness_. So Yuuki decided that she would leave. The next time that Kaname departed to speak to the Hunter Society or what remained of the council, or Aidou-senpai, or wherever the hell he went all day, she would sneak out, disobeying his will for the first time in her memory.

Her chance came sooner than expected, for she heard the front door slam shut only moments later, and she knew that Kaname was gone. His scent had left the house. She stood and went back into the living room, looking out the front window as Kaname disappeared down the front drive in a sweep of his long, dark travelling coat. Once he was out of sight, Yuuki cautiously opened the front door and stepped into the chill autumn afternoon. _Autumn, Cross Academy has just begun a new semester_, Yuuki thought sadly. She clutched her arms tightly around her slight frame, realizing that she hadn't even bothered to don a coat before venturing out. No matter, she felt free, happy, liberated. She breathed in the fresh air and felt her eyes well up with joyous tears. This was what she needed.

Yuuki set out down the empty lane. The house Kaname had chosen was not in a neighborhood but in a small forest outside of town. Her leather boots thudded lightly on the dirt path as she made her way quickly in the direction that she hoped was correct. She could smell the city filth, along with cooking food, human blood. When she finally emerged from the dense trees Yuuki found that she had been correct, the city loomed ahead. She felt not one ounce of fear, only excitement and anticipation. She knew she wasn't being very cautious, but she wasn't worried about that now.

Yuuki walked along the city streets, window shopping and watching the people for an hour or two. She got a few strange looks along the way, and attributed it to her extremely long, rather unkempt hair, and the fact that there was probably blood on the collar of her grey blouse. She was rounding a corner when she was suddenly startled by strong arms grabbing her and a hand flying over her mouth to cover her screams. She was pulled out of the alley and into a dark apartment.

Yuuki immediately tried to regain her senses and forcefully pushed herself out of her attacker's grasp. A little too forcefully, for she staggered backwards and fell onto the floor. She looked up from the ground, paralyzed with fear, staring up through the murky darkness trying to make out the tall figure standing a few feet in front of her. As her eyes adjusted her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her chest. _No_, Yuuki thought immediately, her eyes filling with tears, a sob welling in her throat already. Silver hair, falling carelessly across lavender grey eyes, a dark tattoo inked onto a scarred neck, the glint of a piercing on the ear, and the strong stature of a familiar boy, no a _man._

_ "Zero!_" Yuuki cried, rushing to her feet and flinging herself at the man before her. Gone was her fear, gone was her apprehension, and gone was the past year of no contact, the ominous threat he made at their last encounter. Yuuki could tell be the tenderness of the eyes she knew better than any others that Zero was not going to hurt her. Not now, not ever.

"Yuuki," he responded in a choked whisper as he caught her in his arms. She broke down into frenzied sobs as he stroked her hair and tried to calm her. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be out. I thought that _he_ made that clear to you," he added solemnly.

"I felt like a prisoner," Yuuki said through her tears. "I needed to see outdoors, to see people."

"You were obviously not well prepared for an attack," Zero said coldly. "I got you here effortlessly."

"Where is here?" Yuuki asked in confusion, looking around the modest apartment. It included a living room that seemed to double as a bedroom; a small bed was in the corner next to a table with two chairs and an easy chair. A kitchenette and a small bathroom could be seen on the other side of the room through the dark.

"My home, for now. The Chairman gave it to me, because I cannot take living at the Academy anymore. You seem to be having a lot less trouble dealing with the past than myself, cozily situated in your rural home with Kuran," Zero answered spitefully.

Yuuki looked up at him indignantly, but couldn't get angry. She missed him too much. She missed happily touring the halls of Cross Academy by night with Zero, coaxing the stubborn day class girls back to their dorms. Missed accidentally walking in on him in the bathroom, late nights doing math together, taking care of each other the way best friends should. She loved Zero so much, she felt like the horrific events that had torn them apart could hardly affect their relationship forever. "I'm sorry," she said simply.

"I know," he said.

"But I… I'm a vampire. A pureblood vampire, aren't you going to kill me?" Yuuki asked in wonder as she looked up into Zero's clear, tear-filled eyes.

"No Yuuki," Zero replied in a barely audible whisper. "I lov-." Yuuki cut Zero off by putting a finger to his lips. She could not bear to hear those sentiments now. Not when so much fear and doubt hung between them. Her heart was pounding with nervousness and… something else.

She leaned in closer to Zero and tilted her head to the side, pulling her hair out of the way and exposing her neck to his hungry eyes. She could tell that he was thirsty. "Drink," she said softly into his ear. "Like old times." At first Zero was hesitant, she could tell that he wasn't sure what to do next, but she wouldn't be deterred. She wanted to give something to the tortured man who meant so many things to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her body against him roughly. She caught the scent of his own blood, the familiar scent of his hair, a hint of cologne perhaps. She felt her own longings ignited, but they could wait.

Zero's hesitance evaporated then, and she felt his calloused, battle-worn hands at her throat. He dug into her neck with his fangs, abandoning formalities. She craved this rough treatment. It reminded her of the past, and was so very different than the easy manners of Kaname. He let out a strangled groan as her blood rushed into him. He was gripping her so tightly that it was uncomfortable but she was limp in his arms, eyes closed, relishing in the unexpected passion of the moment. _What is this?_ Yuuki thought in panic as her own pulse pounded harder in her ears. _What am I doing? If Kaname found out…_ She was unable to even finish the thought. His rage would be beyond measure. This caused her to falter. She pulled away from Zero suddenly, looking at him with apology and doubt apparent on her face.

"You were thinking of _him_," Zero said knowingly. "I can taste it."

"I-I'm sorry," Yuuki spluttered nervously, "I snuck out… I'm afraid of him finding me, especially here."

"You're free to go at any time, Yuuki," Zero said quietly. "You know that."

She looked at Zero, at his powerful frame that was reduced to a miserable shell of a man merely by her presence. _He really does still love me, so what do I feel for him?_

She walked slowly over to Zero and pushed him against the wall of the apartment. "My turn," she said gravely, removing Zero's high-collared coat for better access to his throat. She tossed it aside hurriedly, her thirst mounting. Zero was staring at her wide-eyed, astonished that she was staying, astonished that she was about to drink from him. She put both arms around his neck and pulled him close, standing on the tips of her toes to reach his throat. She bit down hard, and the hot liquid hit her mouth with startling force. Zero's blood was so thick, so warm, so satisfying. She sucked harder, crushing him to her as the crimson liquid flowed into her. She could taste Zero's passion in his blood, his love for her, his longing for her own blood, and his surprisingly heated _lust_.

Yuuki was caught off guard by the intensity of the moment; Zero was embracing her back with equal force as she drank. He grabbed her slender waist and lifted her off the ground to give her lacking height better access. She wrapped her legs around him and broke away to take a breath. Her chest was heaving, breaths raspy and uneven. She stared into Zero's eyes as his blood ran off her lips and dripped onto his chest. She leaned down and licked it off, tasting the salty sweat of his skin. "Yuuki," he said in a shaky whisper. She looked up and immediately he covered her lips with his own.

There was no time to be shocked, Yuuki knew in the back of her mind that she wanted this and now was the time to react. She kissed him back with everything she had, tasting her own blood on his lips. The kiss continued for what felt like an eternity. Zero's slick tongue found its way into her mouth and she moaned with longing. Zero bit her lower lip and she exhaled in pain but it only ignited her passion further. She hurriedly began unbuttoning Zero's shirt, he set her back on the ground and put a hand on each of her shoulders, pushing her back for a moment.

"Yuuki, what are we doing?" he asked, his body trembling, sweat dampening his shirt.

"I don't know Zero, but I feel like we should have done this long ago," she replied seriously. Yuuki knew what was happening was wrong. She knew Kaname would be hurt. But she needed a lover, she needed someone who was addicted to her very essence, not a father-figure turned boyfriend who she was distantly related to. The spark was gone, and for once in her life she did not want to do what was expected of her. She wanted to do what felt right at the time, something reckless, something heartbreaking in its beauty. Being with Zero was what she had secretly wanted for what must have been years, and she was finally going to answer her heart.

But despite her resolve, Yuuki suddenly felt shy. She had made love with Kaname before, but it had been careful, calculated, missionary position. It couldn't hold a candle to the unbridled passion she'd just felt with Zero. She wasn't sure where to go from there. She looked at Zero's now exposed chest, at his milky vampire skin, so smooth as it rippled over a warrior's muscles. She felt a deep seated need that had nothing to do with blood awaken inside her then, and she suspected that Zero did too. She could tell that he was equally shy, after all, Zero had loved her since childhood and here they were now in such a compromising position. So she decided to make the first move.

She boldly took a few steps backward until she could feel the bed behind her knees. She sat and then laid down, motioning to Zero with one finger. He walked over and carefully positioned himself over her, looking down at her frightened but happy expression. He kissed her again, this time taking his time and slowly moving from her mouth to her jaw line, her ear, her neck, her throat. He unbuttoned her shirt and slid the silk blouse from her body as he kissed down her chest, stopping between her breasts. Yuuki was so overcome with lust then that she was about to scream, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra herself and Zero smirked in amusement at her urgency. He removed the bra with his mouth slowly, and began massaging Yuuki's now exposed breasts. She moaned quietly in approval and noticed Zero's slow blush at her reaction. She realized this was probably Zero's first time with any of this, but his hands felt so knowing and right on her body anyway.

She reached up a hand and knotted it in his smooth silver hair, pulling his face down to her chest to signal what she wanted next. Zero looked nervous but got to work licking and nipping gently at Yuuki's perfect nipples, hard with arousal. Her breathing was heavy and uncontrollable as he sucked harder on her breasts, his sharp fangs hurt a little but she was enjoying the sensation as he pinched at one nipple while licking the other. Zero's rough nature was beginning to come to the surface as he took charge, kissing down her belly as he undid her skirt and starting pulling it down roughly.

Yuuki kicked off her boots as she started to unclasp Zero's belt. He immediately grabbed her hands and stopped her. "Let me take care of _you_ now," he said forcefully. She laid back in submission, as Zero removed the last troublesome boundary: her lace panties. He stared for a moment at Yuuki's womanhood, appreciating her flawless pink folds, dripping with wetness for him. He ran a shaky hand between her legs and Yuuki gasped in pleasure as his fingers grazed her clit. "Here?" he asked hesitantly, touching the sensitive area again. Yuuki somehow found the focus to nod her head and Zero began massaging the spot with this thumb, watching her face intently.

The tantalizing friction was more than she could stand and Yuuki was already nearing climax. Sensing this, Zero stopped for a moment and rubbed his hands over her snowy thighs, leaning up to kiss her waiting lips. "Don't tease me," she pleaded, touching herself in desperation. He gently placed his warm hands over hers and moved them aside. "Alright," he obliged smugly, getting back to work on her clit with his thumb and suddenly inserting two long fingers into her opening. She cried out in surprise but immediately began to enjoy the feeling and the friction of Zero's hands brought her almost over the edge again. He began kissing up her thighs, taking in the scent of her sex as he neared it. He sank his teeth into the flesh on her inner thigh and drank from her while he worked. The pain mixed with the pleasure was more than Yuuki could take. She was gripping the bed sheets furiously as her body shook and convulsed into her first climax.

Zero looked up and removed his fingers, licking them clean one at a time while looking into Yuuki's eyes, cloudy with exhaustion. She was dripping with sweat and her breaths were coming in heavy gasps, shaking her chest violently. "You taste even better than your blood," he said with a devilish grin. "I think I want some more." Yuuki spread her legs wider to allow Zero access to her throbbing sex. He kissed her clit softly once, causing Yuuki to moan in response and arch her back, lifting her hips toward his face. He licked the entire length of her opening and then closed his lips over her clit. The feel of his hot breath and soft mouth was the most amazing thing Yuuki had ever experienced. She put her hands on the back of his head and pushed his face against her, yearning for more. Zero licked her slowly, relishing in the sensitivity of her, her sharp responses to his every move. He began flicking her clit hard with his tongue, quickly, and inserted three fingers this time into her dripping vagina. "Mmmmmm," Yuuki managed as she trashed around on the bed in ecstasy. Zero began sucking hard on her clit, and Yuuki came again, "Ahh yes, Zero!" she screamed as she shuddered into her second orgasm.

She sat up shakily, heady with desire as Zero removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Yuuki frantically removed the pants entirely and ripped his boxers off altogether. She failed to stifle a gasp at the sheer size of Zero's impressive cock, erect with arousal. Without thinking, Yuuki got on her hands and knees, taking Zero length into her mouth. He groaned with pleasure and stroked Yuuki's wild hair as she worked, sucking hard and fast. She had never done this before, but she wanted to make Zero happy, wanted him to feel as good as she felt. She sat up to take a breath, but before she could get back to work Zero grabbed her around the waist and effortlessly lifted her up. He laid back on the bed and gently placed Yuuki atop him, so that she straddled his waist.

Yuuki understood immediately, but as Zero seemed about to enter her he looked hesitant. "Are you sure this is what you want Yuuki?" He asked, averting her gaze and blushing deeply. "I love you… I know you don't want to hear it but I do, and if you don't love me back then I don't want to continue this any further."

"I've never wanted to hear anything more," Yuuki replied with tears in her eyes. "Of course, I love you too."

With that Zero lifted Yuuki up and gently began inserting his throbbing member into her tight, slick opening. At first it hurt, this position offered deeper penetration than Yuuki was used too, and Zero was far bigger than Kaname, but as Zero began slowly grinding up into her and she too took up a slow rhythm against him, she appreciated his size and skill as the maddening friction racked her body with pleasure.

Their pace increased and Zero was breathing heavily, gripping Yuuki's ass and pulling her closer with each ramming thrust. She tossed back her head and screamed with reckless abandon along with Zero as he hammered her g spot into orgasm, her clinching vaginal muscles bringing him to climax as well. He pulled out slowly and hugged Yuuki close as they laid down next to each other, waiting for their breathing to regulate. Yuuki looked up into the eyes of the man she now knew she'd always loved and kissed him gently.

She had no idea what tomorrow or even that night would bring. What she did know for sure was that she felt content, safe, free, and at home for the first time in a year. With that comforting thought in mind Yuuki drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
